Shin Vazala
Shin Vazala was a Force-sensitive Human male Jedi Master who served the New Jedi Order, notably battling the Cult of Ancharus in 26 ABY during the Ancharus Crisis. In the years that followed, Shin became a Jedi Master and joined the Jedi High Council during the age of the Grand Republic. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born years before the conflict known as the Eternal War, Shin was born on the world known as Corellia in the Mid Rim. Displaying early signs of Force-sensitivity, Shin's parents tried to keep it a secret from the Jedi Order so they did not lose their only son and heir to their family. He was trained in swordplay by the family's head of security, Dash Corsair, but showed a lack of interest in the art. His true interest lied in his abilities in the Force, wishing to learn the nature of his new powers as well as the depths at which he could use them. He would often take to sneaking out of his family's estate on Corellia to seek out knowledge of the great Jedi and their prowess in the Force to learn about how he could learn to do what they did without going against his family's wishes. Unfortunately, Dash discovered him on one of his excursions, taking him by force back to the estate while roughing him up to make an example of him in front of his parents. Shin lashed out with the Force in anger, grabbing Dash telekinetically by the throat and holding him aloft. Terrified of what he did, he released his hold on Dash and ran from his estate, fleeing to the nearest spaceport where he ran into a traveling Jedi by chance. This Jedi, a Nautolan by the name Jain Duro, discovered Shin's Force sensitivity, and brought him into the New Jedi Order at age five. Jedi Training After reaching the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Shin was taught the ways of the Jedi by his new master Jain. With a compassionate teacher and one that kept him working, Shin was quickly advancing in his studies. After several training missions with his master, including a harrowing mission to the shadowy world of Umbara, Shin was ready for the Trials and would be made a Jedi Knight. However, this would have to wait as the Fallen Empire led by Sycthian attacked Coruscant and took control of the world. Forced to go underground with the rest of the Jedi following the attack, which claimed the life of his master, he was given an impromptu Knighting ceremony in order to join the fight against Sycthian, and later the dark Yana. During this time, he began wielding a double-bladed Lightsaber in place of a standard single bladed hilt, a practice he kept even after the war. Five years after the war's end, he was officially made a Jedi Knight following praise for his calmness during the attacks. Ancharus Rising During the events that preceded the return of the evil Primordial Ancharus, Shin took a less active roll in the military actions against the sinister Cult of Ancharus, training more youthful Jedi in both the art of the sword as well as their focus of the Force in order to come up with a method to resist the disgusting Rage Plague that had begun infecting so many in the galaxy already. However, it was his actions that saved several civilian transports from a small army of the plagued that got him recognized and gave him the title of Jedi Master for his valiant efforts. During the final push against Ancharus and his wicked Cult, newly anointed Jedi Master Shin commanded a cruiser and small battlegroup against the space forces of the plagued, though he had to defend himself from the sudden betrayal of the Hutt Cartel. Once the evil Ancharus was defeated for good, he was promoted to a seat on the Jedi Council for bravery during the crisis. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Grand Republic members